


Like a teenager

by Lionheart39



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart39/pseuds/Lionheart39
Summary: The Brigadier is having difficulties sleeping after UNITs last battle. Liz knows how to remedy that.





	Like a teenager

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual stuff but this is for Sal who didn't think I could write porn or had the nerve to publish it!

Liz's mind kept drifting off, it was really very annoying, every two minutes she kept looking up at the clock and thinking he'll be here soon. God, how many times had she been annoyed at her young assistants for doing exactly that. 

She was 35 years old held more Doctorates then she could count. Liz had been a child genius entering Cambridge at 13 years old, and here she was going through her first serious love affair. Not with some other Cambridge type or a nice professional like a bank manager but a bloody soldier.

What's more a high ranking officer, the type of person she had despised in her youth. She had loved listening to her great grandfather’s stories of WW1, the bravery and the comradery of the enlisted men. What she hated was the stories of the stupidity of the commanding officers who ordered men into battle and never cared a jot if they lived or died. Now she wondered if that had really been true or had there been officers like Alistair in her Grandfather's time. Officers who worried and cared about their men. Who blamed themselves for every death, but still had to give the orders. 

It had been nearly a year ago now since their paths had crossed again. A big conference for the Military Scientists and tactical commanders, it was held in Oxford. She had not been scheduled to attend but Michelle Blain, had had to drop out due to her baby deciding to arrive 2 months early. Liz had been dragged in to replace her as one of the main speakers and to run several workshops. She had seen Alistair’s name on the delegates list. She had also seen him milling about with other people on the first day, but he seemed to be avoiding her. Which was stupid, they were adults, all be it adults who had nearly had a fling three years before. They had avoided it because he had been married, on the verge of a divorce, but still technically married. He was also her commanding officer which was another sin as far as Queens Regulations went. Liz was fuming he was now divorced, she was not part of UNIT, surely they could be friends or at least be civil with each other for five days.

It was the afternoon session of the second day when she saw his name on the list of delegates attending her lecture of electronic disruption technologies. 

Liz saw him sat at the back of the lecture theatre. As her talk went on his head seemed to drop to his chest.

Bloody man, he was asleep in her lecture. As she approached the end she snapped the light on over his seat, “Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart I believe you have a question!” His chin was still resting on his chest. He hadn't reacted to the light. She smirked to think how embarrassed he would be caught out sleeping in her lecture . 

But still looking down, but not missing a beat, in a voice that sounded, well, sounded defeated he asked. “How do we tackle Multiple Phase Shift Variation Weapons so that we don't lose half of our troops?”

Her mind shifted quickly, Multiple Phase Shift Weapons, Cybermen!!

“I'm sorry Brigadier that is at present beyond my scope!”

“That’s understandable Dr Shaw, it's beyond me too!” his voice sounded as though he was on the verge of despair!

With that he stood up and left the lecture theatre.

Liz wanted to run after him, to hug him close to find out what had happened to hurt him so much! But several delegates had their hands up to ask questions.

 

The question and answer session never seemed to be going to end. Finally 20 mins later she managed to escape.

Alistair was nowhere to be seen.

Liz enquired of the Porter which room Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart was in. As she got to the door she heard someone being sick. She knocked and called his name but got no answer. Spotting one of the scouts she got her to unlock the door and went in. Alistair was kneeling next to the toilet, still throwing up. She supported his head while he finished then she flushed the toilet. He sat back on the floor against the bathroom wall. Liz got a cloth from the wash basin to, wipe his face, and a glass of water so he could swill his mouth out. He looked absolutely dreadful. She ran a hand gently down his face, then she sat next to him on the floor, taking his hand. He rested his head on her shoulder and she slipped an arm around his waist.

“Sorry Liz”, he said quietly, it gets a bit.. a bit too much sometimes.”

“Cybermen?” she asked.

He nodded, “Yes, small contingent, attacked Torchwood HQ, the idiots there hadn't destroyed that inter dimensional vortex key they found after that last invasion. Harkness is a bloody fool, a liability. He got all those men killed, not his men, MINE!”  
They called us, as they always do when they mess up and we took two platoons to help.

Liz thought two platoons sixty men, half dead, thirty men ! Oh God, thirty men.., and Alistair would know every one of them by name and could probably tell you details of their families. 

He stood up, at her worried look he just said don't to worry Liz, I've just not been getting enough sleep.

“Why don't you go to bed now and get some rest?”

He shook his head, “I need to be really tired Liz otherwise the dreams...” he shrugged, “I should have brought my running gear.”

Her mouth tugged up in a half smile. Come on she said leading him to the bed and stripped him to his vest and underpants. Then stripped down to her own underwear. She saw him blinked confused. She pulled him into a kiss which after a shocked moment he responded to. Let's see about getting you tired enough to sleep.

There had been an urgent and desperate element to their love making. It wasn't the gentle and sensual experience she had dreamed about, but rough urgent and needy, but how he had lasted, forcing her into a massive orgasm. In fact some of her darkest fantasies had been fulfilled Afterwards he'd kissed her more gently and apologised. She cuddled up close and held him tight still thrilling over how it had felt to be taken so forcefully. He slept most of the evening without dreaming.

Liz woke to feel her body being stroked by gentle hands. His kisses were soft and less needy as she moaned her appreciation of his touch. He kissed down her jaw to her neck while his fingers stroked and pulled her nipples. He kissed down her collar bone then slid his mouth over her right breast, kissing it's delicate soft skin before latching on to the nipple and sucking gently then flicking his tongue around it. His hand slid down her stomach in a gently circling motion before finding the thick Bush of hair between her legs. As he turn his attention to her other nipple the heel of his hand massaged her groin while one of his long gentle fingers found her clitoris. Liz moaned, she arched her back moaning louder as the movement of his hand and the feel of his mouth on her breast brought her to a shuddering climax. 

He brought his fingers sticky with her juices to his mouth and smiled as he tasted them. Then he got out of bed sat on the floor and pulled Liz's legs around until her knees were over his shoulders, then he buried his face in her wet pussy and licked it savouring the taste. He took care to spend time massaging her nub with his tongue. As she came again, she gave a small scream of delight as her senses became overwhelmed. Alistair gently laid her back on the bed. 

It was several moments before she was aware of him hovering over her, gently saying her name. She could feel his erection pressing against her wet folds. He was asking for her permission. 

“Please” she begged and with gentle pressure he slowly entered her until his full length filled her completely. Then in the most exquisite way he gently withdrew and then thrust into her telling her how he loved her. Until finally his need became urgent and he upped his tempo coming as she arched her back moaning his name over and over. They slept huddled close until morning in the narrow student bed. Neither of them waking until first light. 

The rest of the week they spent all their free time in a suite in the Randolph hotel. 

Now they spent as much time as possible at Liz's house in Cambridge and Liz counted the minutes to his arrival every time, just like a teenager in love.


End file.
